


【抹布ted酥】相似

by BadSation



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar
Genre: Group Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSation/pseuds/BadSation





	【抹布ted酥】相似

我注视着耶稣时常常感到强烈的困惑在抓挠我的胃，因为他太不像个弥赛亚了。  
我的意思是，我们以前经常钉死在十字架上的，慷慨激昂冲向我们守地的弥赛亚；会往我们脸上吐口水的弥赛亚；被群众环绕瞻仰，被奉为上帝的使者的弥赛亚。我们拷打逼问弥赛亚们，最后挑一个日子把他们钉上十字架。这些自称弥赛亚的奇怪犹大人在木架上像蚯蚓一样扭动，咒骂奴役他们的罗马人，哀求他的上帝，直到死去。在那高大的十字架上，死去也不是一件容易的事。犹大人是一种由着他们犹大人的上帝所支配的奇怪动物，他们的上帝则像是看不见的独裁者。如果犹大人的上帝真的存在——想到这里我就要嗤笑——他跟恺撒不会有任何区别。  
犹太人的王被推得一个踉跄，跪倒在地上。他比起围着他的健壮士兵来显得过分娇小。粗布白袍从前宽松干净，让他站在五颜六色的人群中显出圣洁和宁静。现在他的领口被撕扯开来，袍子松松垮垮地勾住他的肩膀，露出凸起的漂亮锁骨和留下斑驳色情印记的半个胸口来。白袍上沾满了血污、尘土，混合着精液干涸后留下的一道道黄色的硬块，叫本来柔软的布料皱成一团。我们对沦为玩物的罪人可没有什么礼遇，犹大人的王也不行，他就只能继续穿着它。  
犹大人比我们更恨他。他们狂热地呐喊着，杀了他，钉死他，鞭打他，我和另外一个排的士兵不得不把枪口对准这群暴徒，留意着广场上的动作。  
有人解开裤腰带来顶在耶稣那惨白的唇上磨，龟头在他的脸上胡乱地戳弄。虽然他们大可以强行掐着他的下巴让他张开嘴把阴茎吞下去，但是就是有人喜欢这么干，享受干裂的唇摩擦滚烫的鸡巴，用阴茎和囊袋拍打他的脸颊，把精水蹭在他的脸上，小胡子抹得湿漉漉满是腥味，才心满意足地撸出来，射在他的脸上，末了抖一抖，在他的领口擦干净了才走开，让下一位百无聊赖的兄弟迫不及待地走上前，操进神子的嘴里。  
原本这只是我们在无聊又漫长的守卫中俗套的消遣，像我们这样上不了战场的年轻士兵总得找点事做，比如拷打折磨我们的犯人，从他们的惨叫和屈辱的哭喊里得到点聊胜于无的快乐。现在我们把他架到广场上，作为侮辱性的展示，因为犹大人每天都在那外面喊：“钉死他！钉死他！钉死他！他不是我们的王！”  
可彼多拉大人不愿意把这个“罪不至死的人”（他在自己的帐篷里转来转去，这么喊我们的囚犯，彻夜不眠，不停地嘀咕，发出狂怒的声音）处死。暴民声嘶力竭的喊叫可真叫人胆寒，我拿机枪对准狂热的人群，不许他们再推搡着向前一步。  
耶稣垂在额前的金褐色长发溅上了精液。他微垂着脑袋，抬起手轻轻地擦去了脸上的污浊，把被弄脏的发丝捋到两边，没有发出一点声响。他温顺安静地像躺在床上的哑女，一具温热的死尸，用沉默的身体接纳辱骂、鞭打和数不清的阴茎，或者马上就要添上十字架上的死亡。我嘲笑我的战友们过于饥渴，又不是没有操过男人，嘴硬的弥赛亚更是常常被他们粗暴地操干。他们摇摇头，似乎也说不上什么不同，但眼里流露出一种我从没有过贪婪的神色，让我的困惑更甚。  
  
有时候他们并不分先后，不讲究礼貌，就像现在这样。他们逼他扬起头来做口活，然后把白色长袍撩起来，往耶稣空着的那只手里一塞，让他自己提到腰际，不许掉下来，清楚地向人群露出几日来被操得熟透的小穴和被磨得通红的大腿根。后面有人卡着他的腰从后面插进大腿间股交，蹭得胯下粘液淋漓水汪汪，像是荡妇的骚逼被鸡巴勾出了淫水，湿漉漉地作出无声邀请。阴茎翘在他的小腹，随着一次又一次强制深喉而抽动，没有人去理会。  
他的身体纤瘦却又很结实，被阳光晒成铜黄色，并不是养尊处优的身体，细窄肩背上肩胛骨随着他的动作拉出一个美丽的弧度。  
白袍将他的身体半遮半掩，细细密密的汗水在阳光下像是给他裸露的肌肤涂了一层祭祀用的油脂。提上去的那一部分布料太多，堆出花朵似的褶皱，生出一种糜烂的异样美丽，轻轻地晃动。耶稣不得不时常去提它，每当它落下来，都会有人狠狠地打他的屁股。他的身体由于疼痛微微一颤，双臂几乎不可察觉地一缩，口中从没有喊疼的叫声。最后士兵们也厌烦了，让他把袍子的下摆夹在腋下，立刻有人急不可耐地拽过那只空下来的手撸动自己的阴茎。  
有人把一把剃刀扔进了广场，我们没来得及阻止，人群吹出带着挑逗意味的口哨。  
我的朋友们捡起它，对着耶稣稍稍比划了一下，凑在一起说了几句什么。他们把耶稣从地上拖起来，从高高的广场中间走向靠近人群的石阶。有一个坐下来，把他抱在怀里，用结实的大腿抵住并分开他的膝弯，折叠出一个M字的腿型，摆出了小孩撒尿的姿势，将中年人深褐色的穴口暴露在群众面前。它已经完全被操开了，哪怕它以前从来没被人碰过。他们随意地伸进一根手指，然后几只手一起将穴口撑开，露出一点粉红色的肠肉。耶稣的体毛也是金褐色的，稀稀疏疏，他们用手指卷起湿漉漉的阴毛向外拉扯，冰凉生锈的剃刀靠上去。耶稣别开了头，闭上眼睛，看起来依然是悲悯而冰凉的，可他的下身抑制不住地战栗起来，当他们用刀片压了压他的两丸，耶稣断断续续地射了出来，淡而薄得像水。  
士兵们发出把尿的嘘声，犹太人的王在他那愚昧又狂暴的子民们的目光中瑟缩了一下，淡黄色的尿液稀稀落落地撒在石阶上，留下一道道污迹。  
他们把他当做一件比赛筹码，看谁能把他的后穴干到红肿或绯红，或者是只靠操他就让他高潮失禁。当他被干到昏过去，就有人提来水倒在他头上，往他身上抽上几鞭。  
  
  
  
我的后背不断被人推搡着，我不耐烦地一挥手里的枪，依然盯着广场中间看，沙漠的太阳直直打下来，晒得人心里直冒火。我吞了一口口水。可能是咽得太大声了，身边的士兵用枪托顶了顶我手肘，然后对着我挤眉弄眼，又推了推我，撺掇我上去。我翻了个白眼，另一位已经架起了我的胳膊，嘲笑似的指了指我的裤裆，说：“别客气，去吧。”  
他推了我一把，然后对着人群大声吆喝辱骂。我把枪递给朋友，他拍拍我的肩，欢迎我的加入。我的阴茎硬得发疼，低头看着他。除了高潮时的微微抽搐，那张脸上没有任何表情，只有空洞的、悲悯的仁慈，让人怀疑他的灵魂已经远去了。我插进去时弥赛亚的睫毛微微颤抖了一下，别人留下的精液被带出来，发出噗嗤水声。他下垂的眼角柔顺，因为我抓紧了他的腰而颔首，小动物受了伤害而做出的本能反应。忽然他的眼睛睁大了，死死地盯住我的脸，发出了一声低低的呻吟。那声音从我的尾椎带起一阵酥麻电流，直向上窜。他浑身颤抖，竭尽全力抬起手捂住了他自己的眼睛，低低地呜咽起来。呜咽声被一次次顶撞打断，插入一丝无助的呻吟，同时他的后穴将我的阴茎夹紧了。这比我操过的任何一次都要爽，我喘着粗气将精液灌进他的身体，它们从红肿的穴口流出来，会成为下一个人最好的润滑剂。我拉好裤子，从同伴手里接过枪，发现耶稣侧着脸，垂着眼睛看着我。他用颤动的手用力地擦去泪痕，手臂垂落下来，表情渐渐归于死寂。  
无论他们如何想让他发出那种甜蜜的呻吟，他都只用沉默回应。  
无论彼拉多大人多么想将他释放，他都只以沉默回应。犹大人的欢呼将他推上十字架。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他们把耶稣钉上十字架，然后派我去做最后一件轻松活儿。  
我把梯子架在耶稣被铁钉贯穿的手腕上方，一步一步地爬上去，手里攥着木板和锤子。耶稣垂着头，他的手指仍在因为疼痛而轻轻抽动。我把木板按在十字架上，敲上钉子。碰，碰，碰，金属钉进木头里，紧紧咬住它，留下不会流血的创伤。  
我听见耶稣微弱的痛苦，手中的动作顿了一顿，仿佛我的钉子是钉杀他的粗长铁钉的其中一枚，似乎我将要钉子钉进他的胸膛，刺破他的心脏。我继续敲，沉闷的响声伴随着耶稣痛苦的呻吟，我匆匆忙忙地把木牌钉牢，逃也似的从梯子上跳下来。耶稣的面孔此刻对着我了，居高临下又那么可怖可怜。  
他睁了睁眼，新的血珠从他血色的荆冠流下来，遮住已凝固的死血，像是凋零的花瓣。他的嘴唇翕张了一下，正想要说点什么，五官因为巨大的痛苦而扭曲了。他不得不喘息，嘶吼从唇中吐出。他喘息，嗫嚅着哀求：“My Father…I'm thirsty…… ”  
我不敢再看他，扔下了手里的锤。  
木牌上刻着歪歪扭扭的字母：INRI。  
那意思是：拿撒勒之耶稣，犹太人的王。  
它高据在他的头顶，像永不更换的标价。  
  
  
  
  
我们跟随祭司大人们从营地撤离，在沙漠里行走。一群黑羊慢慢吞吞地缀在我们身后。我们的队伍路过一棵被黄沙压弯了腰的枯木，我在远处看见那晃动的尸体剪影，有一种恍惚的错觉：天空中被撕裂而出现的黑色土壤里生出怪异的植物，随风微微摆动，纤细根茎上系着与之不匹配的植物，像在风中摇晃的枯干花朵，或是一只去掉铜舌的铃铛。  
我们慢慢地走近了，一只黑羊在嚼着那尸体的裤脚，态度悠然地像在啃食草根。走在前面的人忽然停住了步子，回过头来看我，发出了一种奇怪的嘀咕。临走前，我用块黑布遮住了自缢者的脑袋，因为注视着死者和我相似的脸，让我觉得毛骨悚然。  
我远远回头望了一眼，那五六个十字架连成一片小点，立在祭司们刻意挑选的最高的山上。  
他应该不是个犹太人，谁会想把自己的脑袋挂在树上、脖子放进麻绳做的圈套，只为了送自己下地狱呢。  
这么一想，我的心里就好受了很多，能够坐上大巴车，心安理得地回家了。


End file.
